


Safe Heaven

by Newtmassangster



Series: From the moment you ran into the maze I knew i would follow you anywhere (Newtmas One-Shots) [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boyfriends, Canon Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established newt / Thomas, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Newtmas in Safe haven, Safe Haven, basically the same story except somehow Newt isn't dead, couldn't bother with perfect accuracy so, cute boyfriends in safe heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmassangster/pseuds/Newtmassangster
Summary: Cute Newtmas fluff in Safe Heaven, as if Newt had never died and page 250 never existed. Coherence is not really my forte for this one.





	Safe Heaven

“So, what I’m trying to tell you here, _shank_ , is that it’s totally worth the try, I thought about it all night.”

Thomas rolled his eyes at the thought of Minho staying awake for such a stupid idea.

“Let it drop, Minho, I will _not_ jump from the cliff into the bay with you. Period.”

“And why not?”

They were sitting on a rock facing the ocean, resting from their daily work. Vince was making them help with the construction of huts for everyone in the Safe Haven, which wasn’t especially hard work, but also meant that they were under Gally’s orders. After spending the day carrying large beams of timber and being yelled at by the former builder, Minho and Thomas went to take a breath on “their” rock. By the time Thomas had started to aimlessly sculpt a random stick of wood, Minho was already pointing out every reason he had to follow through with his new “shucking wonderful idea”.

“Well, for starters, it’s ridiculously dangerous, and absolutely not necessary. _Plus_ , Vince specifically _forbid_ it. He even looked at us when he said it.” Thomas added, hoping to finally shut Minho up. For some reason, Minho had been out of his mind to make everyone, and especially Thomas and Newt, do any kind of extreme sport with him lately. Either he seemed to really miss the thrill of running the maze, or he just liked to see Thomas embarrass himself for being scared out of his mind, nobody knew; but the ideas seemed to get crazier and crazier. Most of the times, Newt would just get out of it thanks to his limp, but Thomas always had to argue for hours to make Minho drop the idea, which didn’t happen, most of the time.

“Oh, come on, shank, since when do you care about following the rules huh?”

“I do now.”

“I don’t believe you.” Minho said, crossing his arms above his chest, his massive silhouette shadowing over Thomas, who was still sitting. “I rather think that you’re scared, _Greenie._ ”

“Minho!” Thomas stood up as well, immediately reacting to Minho’s comment.

“Thomas?” the Asian smirked.

“Minho.” the brunet said calmly, realizing how stupid the whole situation was. “We don’t even know how to swim.”

Minho sighed loudly, almost dropping the idea, when he suddenly thought of something else.

“Newt knows.” He said, his smile slowly growing back. It was Thomas’ turn to sigh dramatically.

“You are _not_ dragging Newt into this!” he exclaimed loudly.

“Well, then, Gally knows too.”

“Yeah right, because _that_ will make me agree even—” before Thomas could finish his rambling on how much he hated Gally, a sudden weight jumped on his back, making him stumble forward onto the Asian. Only when he felt a strong pair of arms and leg tighten around him like a panda bear around his tree, and soft skin burry itself in the crook of his neck, did he realize that it was in fact Newt, and he smiled brightly.

“Hey Newtie, what’s up?” he said, trying not to focus too hard on Newt’s hot breath on his bare skin. It didn’t matter that they had been together for months now, starting a few weeks after they had arrived at the Safe Haven, the blond could still make Thomas’ heart go crazy with the simplest of touch. And the boy was _seriously_ clingy, although the brunet didn’t mind that much.

“I was missing you.” Newt took a deep breath into Thomas’ neck, suffocating himself with his boyfriend’s scent. “So, I thought I might as well come annoy you, since you were just being lazy with Minho over here. And I just like annoying you.”

With one last peck to Thomas’ collarbone, he climbed off the brunet and winked at Minho, who was watching his friends with a fake grimace of disgust on his lips, but a fond look in his eyes. “Hi shank by the way.” Newt added in his direction.

“Yeah, thanks for acknowledging my presence, _Blondie_.” The Asian answered, rolling his eyes.

“He’s into annoying nicknames, today, god knows why…” Thomas whispered into Newt’s ear, intertwining their fingers.

“I can hear you, you know” Minho interrupted, only seemingly annoyed by their private conversations.

“Yeah, well that’s _your_ problem, you twat.” Minho only rolled his eyes at Newt’s weird accent.

The boys were back sitting on the rock, Newt and Thomas cuddling. Around them, everyone was going by their occupations for the day, finally feeling safe and out of worries. Frypan was already up in the kitchen, preparing tonight’s dinner for everyone in the Safe Haven, Gally was reviewing the plans for the installations they were about to build with Vince; Brenda was teaching Harriett one of her cards games while Aris and Jorge were picking up wood in anticipation for tonight’s campfire and Sonya was still in the garden, Newt helping her only a few minutes ago. Everyone fit so well into this new community, slowly building out of their common wish for peace and harmony. If not for the nearby figure of the large paquebot floating on the ocean in front of them, or their physical wounds, it could almost feel as if they had been living there for years and their terrible past was nothing but am awful nightmare. Of course, there were still nights where Minho would wake up screaming and wondering if all of this was real or another of WCKD’s sick tests, or moments when Newt would suspiciously look at his arm wondering if the virus had indeed left him or remained sleeping and waiting patiently in his body. They were all broken, they all had witnessed enough horrors for a lifetime. Yes, there would be a minute of silence at the campfire tonight for all of their friends who had not been able to make it this far, Alby, Chuck, Winston, Teresa, Rachel, Ben, George, none of them deserved to be forgotten. But, despite all their wounds and trauma, they had finally found a peaceful place on earth for them, where they could actually be happy. Although the pain would never truly be gone, they were learning to leave with it, and to be grateful for their friends who managed to stay until the end.

 

 

“I swear, Fry, you are a God. A true Prince reining over gastronomy and food in general. I forever pledge to—”

“Jeez, Tommy, no need to be dramatic all the time, just say you’re enjoying the bloody soup, he’ll understand.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Frypan doesn’t give in to flattery this easily, or this obvious.” Brenda intervened, laughing.

“You secretly love my dramatic self, don’t lie” Thomas winked at Newt, making the blond blush slightly and everyone else burst out laughing, especially Minho.

They were all scattered on the round, eating their dinner while waiting for the campfire to start. Thomas was sitting on the ground, resting his back on a log, while Newt, who had already finished eating, was lying on the ground, his head on the brunet’s lap and his fingers playing with the black necklace that never left him.

“What have you been up to, today?” Thomas asked the blond when everyone else had gone back to their private conversations. He had set his bowl down, licking the very last drops of its content, and was slowly running his fingers through the older boy’s thick hair.

“Nothing particular, just spent the day in the gardens with Sonya. We have so much to do still…” Thomas watched the blond as he started rambling about how they were trying to grow that many plants, but it was so hard because of the quality of the soil or whatever. He didn’t really understand half of what came out of Newt’s mouth when it came to gardening, but he still enjoyed watching him talk about it because his eyes lit up and he moved his hands around aimlessly. Only Sonya was able to follow Newt’s ideas about plants, since she was as good as he was when it came to gardening. Soon, Sonya joined Newt in his rambling, and Newt sit up straight, still in Thomas’ lap, but his back against his chest and head in his neck.

“Do you think they’re secretly talking about us in, like, secret codes?” Minho suddenly asked Thomas, pointing at Newt’s and Sonya’s mysterious exchange of words.

“They’re probably talking about your ugly hair, then.” Brenda chimed in, laughing at the Asian’s pout.

“I’m glad they’re getting along together, at least someone is there to cope with Newt’s chats about flowers. I might be his boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean it came with an actual understanding of what all of this means.”

Suddenly, Newt turned his face back to Thomas, still in his arms. “You do realize that I can still hear what you’re saying, right?” The brunet looked at him with red cheeks. “And I’m so glad to learn that you don’t listen to a word I say when I tell you about my day…” Thomas’ face grew even redder and his lips formed a sheepish smile, as he looked at Newt’s smirking figure in his arms.

Thomas’ embarrassed face was too cute for Newt not to kiss away, and so he did. A gentle kiss, very slow, his nose slightly pushing onto the other’s. His lips barely moving over the brunet’s, while his fingers traced patterns on his jaw, bringing him even closer. Thomas’ arms around Newt immediately tighten as he let his own lips respond to the blond’s touch.

“For your information, I might not understand a word of it, but I still think your rambling is cute.” Thomas whispered when they broke apart.

“I know.” Newt smiled sweetly, before going back to kiss the brunet.

“Do you think that one day, we’ll be able to hold an actual conversation without them publicly making out right in the middle of it?” Minho exclaimed, as everyone rolled their eyes at his comment.

 

 

 

Thomas was looking down at the surface of the water, 800 meters below. Somehow, Minho had managed to convince both him, Brenda, and Frypan to jump with him from the top of the cliff. Thomas couldn’t remember what he was supposed to earn from this, but whatever Minho had promised, he wasn’t so sure that it was worth the risk now.

“I am so _not_ doing this!” Thomas said, taking Newt’s hand in his own.

“You already took off your shirt, Thomas, stop being such a child and jump!” Brenda called from behind them, growing impatient.

“Plus, we already did something similar when you rescued me from WCKD a year ago remember? And it was _your_ idea, if I remember well.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Thomas tensed next to Newt. “Back then we actually had a _reason_ to do so. Our lives were in danger, we did not jump _for fun!_ ”

“Oh, I can arrange some kind of motivation if you need some.” Minho said as he made a show of grabbing Newt’s arm and almost pushing him off the cliff. Thomas’ eyes widened but Newt simply stepped back from his friend, looking absolutely unimpressed.

“Whatever.” The blond added after another moment of embarrassing silence for Minho. “You don’t have to jump if you don’t want to, Tommy. But if I know you well enough, you’re just being your drama self right now, and you’ll jump in five minutes. I’ll wait over there.” He added as he went to wait for the others on the beach below them. There was no way Minho could have forced him to jump at all, but he still went to watch them, and take a swim.

“Alright, Newtie, if I don’t see you down there, remember that I love you.” Thomas called as the other was already making his way down.

Luckily, Minho had chosen a sunny day, so Newt just took off his shirt and entered the water, glancing at Thomas’ figure at the top of the cliff. After a few laps, he heard a high-pitched scream above him, and could see that the brunet had finally jumped, or Brenda had ended up pushing him out of impatience. _Very masculine, Tommy,_ he thought, smirking.

 

As soon as his body hit the water surface, Thomas began panicking. He could not remember a single thing Newt had told them about swimming, his chest hurt from the harsh impact, and he was certain that he was going to drown. He was struggling so hard to maintain his face above the surface, but his movements were getting slow and he could not even remember where the surface was anymore. Nothing made sense and his breathing was getting dangerously rare. He was going to die. _I love you, Newt_ , he murmured as he let himself sink further.

“I love you too, Tommy, but _please_ stop being so dramatic.” He heard the familiar British accent in his ear. Thomas looked up to realize that he was, indeed, not drowning at all. Newt was holding him tight and leaning on a nearby rock, waiting for the brunet to come back to his senses.

Feeling a bit stupid, he re-adjusted himself on the rock and took a deep breath. “Whatever. Thanks, Newt.” He added when the blond would not stop laughing at his embarrassment.

“You’re such a child.”

They saw Brenda dive gracefully into the water, as if she had done that all her life. Then Frypan, and finally Minho, not so gracefully.

“Wow, shank, that was some girly scream coming out of your mouth when you jumped!” The Asian said as soon as he went back to the surface. _Of course_ , Minho would not let this drop.

“You can talk!” Frypan intervened. “Didn’t I just hear you scream ‘Mummy’?”

“Whatever, I’m still less of a child than Thomas.”

“Agreed.” Newt added, earning himself a splash of water from Thomas as soon as he spoke. Soon, it turned into a proper water fight, Newt and Brenda obviously winning, because they were the best at swimming.

The blond was focused on keeping his eyes closed as he attacked Frypan, when he felt two arms attach themselves to his back under the water. His whole body tingled at the touch of Thomas’ bare skin on his own.

“Look who’s being clingy now?” he laughed.

“I’m tired and you’re comfortable.” Thomas muttered to his neck, not loosening his grip at all.

“You’re such a child, Tommy.”

“What else is new?”

 

“BOYS!” They hear someone yell from the beach. “When will you understand that you are NOT exempted from following the rules that _I_ set here!?”

“Shit. It’s Vince.” Frypan looked slightly afraid as he recognized the voice and figure on the beach.

“He seems bloody angry. We’re in deep trouble, guys.”

“Maybe, but at least we had fun. And we now have proof that Thomas screams like a girl when he’s afraid.” Minho exclaimed as he started swimming back to the shore.

“As always, that’s sexist.” Brenda commented, but followed him anyway.

“I hate him.” Thomas muttered as he went after his friends.

 

 

The sun had definitely disappeared behind the hills, leaving a full, sparkling white moon to take its turn in the sky. Everyone had gathered under the main tent to sleep. Even though they were working quickly, they had yet to build the huts where everyone would be living soon. Thomas and Newt had reserved one for the both of them, of course, Minho’s one not too far from it. For the moment, each of them would stick to their spot on the floor or to their hammock to spend the night, like everyone else.

Newt was lying in his own hammock, his gaze on the black water before them. Thomas was softly snoring in his arms. The boy had his own spot somewhere in the room, but he practically never slept there, and Newt didn’t really complain. Holding his boyfriend tight against his chest, Newt felt safe, he finally felt at peace. This place was going to be a good place for them, somewhere they could actually build their own future, without worrying about a stupid cure or disease or supposedly humanist organisation to decide of their own lives. It would just be them, living at their own pace, like they used to in the Glade, without the Maze or Grievers.

He buried his nose further into Thomas’ hair, losing himself in the scent of the boy he loved, and let out a deep sigh.

“You’re so far gone for that shank. Totally lovestruck, aren’t you?” He turned his head to see Minho looking at them, with a serious look on his face for once.

Newt looked back at the brunet in his arms. “Yeah…” he trailed of. He had always had a thing for Thomas, ever since the beginning. He could remember so vividly that moment he ran into the Maze, just before the doors closed and he was trapped with Minho and Alby for the night. Newt had spent the night worrying about them, but then, on the morning the doors opened and here they were there, on the other side, _alive_. The moment Thomas came back, Newt had known that there was _no way_ he would ever go anywhere without him. Thomas had led them to the Safe Haven, through the Maze, through the Scorch, through all the hard times. He had always been by his side and Newt could feel in his bones how much he needed the other boy by his side every single moment of his life. After all, it was thanks to Thomas’ own blood that he was alive now, and not going crazy with a bloody virus eating out his brain. He remembered how stupid he felt and how red his cheeks were when he finally confessed to Thomas, not so long ago, and when Thomas kissed him in response, that wonderful feeling in his chest once he understood his feelings were reciprocated.

“I’m so happy with him, Minho, you have no idea.” He told the Asian.

“I can see that.” Minho answered, a little smile playing on his lips.

“He makes me feel alive, you know, safe. Like I might actually have a chance at living a normal life, I can see it all so clearly, our future together.” The blond smiled, holding Thomas just a little bit tighter.

“I should probably get myself a ‘Tommy’ too, then.” The Asian said, a little bit nostalgic. Newt just rolled his eyes at the comment.

“I’m _so bloody_ happy, Min’.” He said again, as if his point wasn’t clear the first time, mostly because he would never get tired of saying it.

“I’m glad you are, shank. I’m glad we made it this far together.”

“I love you too, Minho.” They smiled at each other, sharing what they didn’t need to say through words: that they were relieved to be finally safe, and together, that they missed their friends who couldn’t make it, but at least they were finally at peace.

“No homo, though.” Minho then added, breaking the moment.

“Minho!”

“What? I just wanted to make it clear, you never know…”

“Goodnight, shank.” Newt turned his back to the Asian, facing Thomas instead, making sure Minho wouldn’t say anything else stupid for the day. But his friend just laughed and went to sleep.

Newt kissed Thomas’ forehead before closing his own eyes, and smiled when the brunet moved closer to his chest and mumbled his name in his sleep. At least, Minho had been right on one point: Newt _was_ totally gone for Thomas, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
